I will fight for you
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Dr. McCoy meets Kirk's older cousin who is nothing like Kirk himself... what happens when in into darkness she is taken hostage after Kirk is killed by Khan... the two have a relationship before into darkness sorry that this summary kinda sucks McCoy/OC


I'll Fight for you  
Pairing: Dr. McCoy and Morgan Thompson (Kirk's older cousin)  
Author's note: this is a nonprofit story I own Morgan only the other characters I don't own except I might add a few extra small ones the story line is my own though and your reviews would be very logical :D LL&P –STARTREKKIENERDGIRL

Chapter 1: Party!

"Oh come on Bones it'll be a blast" James T. Kirk said to his stubborn friend. "No Jim I have to study!" McCoy snapped looking away from his now pouting roommate. "Bones you have all semester to study for that test Chapel told me so, besides you need to get out more" Kirk finally pleaded. "fine I'll go only because I know you'll get drunk off your ass and need me to pull you back to earth and maybe even bandage you up in the clinic after you get into another pointless fight" McCoy said surrendering. "Or maybe I'll get dragged off by a beautiful Orion tonight she seemed pretty horny when I saw her last" Kirk said Smirking "Alright Jim where are we even going to?" McCoy asked "the delta beta party it's tonight and Gailia invited us both it's a casu-formal" Kirk replied. "Great now I have to have a Shower! Really what the hell Jim and I only have one Tux!" McCoy shouted "Bones that's why it's called a Casu-Formal you don't need to wear a tux but there will be formal dancing so I hope you find a woman I ain't helping ya you gotta do it on your own" Kirk snapped. "Fine I hope that won't be a problem don't mess with me when I shower or I swear next time you come in for a physical you're gonna pay!" McCoy warned walking to the bathroom.

_ST- ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST -ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST_-_ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST_

"So are you coming to the party?" Christine asked "I might if I can find a cute guy to dance with" Morgan said tying her hair in a ponytail. "You might what are you studying again?" Christine asked. "Medical I'm in the same wing with Kirk's roommate he's rather cute but I doubt he'll be there" She answered sadly letting out a sigh. "Why do you say that?" Christine asked with a smirk. "Because he's so busy and of course he doesn't like wild parties like that" She replied "Well you should know your cousin by now he needs McCoy because he would probably get beaten up by some random guy or maybe even as a wing man" Christine laughed. "Oh yeah he is the perfect definition of my Uncle George Kirk the one for getting into trouble" Morgan laughed. "Well we better get ready Gailia and Ny are meeting us here in an hour so we can go together not like we will walking back home together though" Christine said going to her closet.

_ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST -ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-S T-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST_

The party was loud and crazy, people were everywhere as Kirk and McCoy arrived Kirk saw his cousin and pulled McCoy over to meet her. When McCoy saw her she was the most beautiful girl there she had long brunette hair, with light blue eyes and a few minor freckles on her cheeks, but she most of all had a beautiful smile. "Bones this is my cousin Morgan she's my older cousin only by four years and she's single" Kirk whispered to McCoy. "I know she's in my class Jim" McCoy snapped. "Hello Leonard it's nice to see you here" She said starting to blush. "Yes it's nice to see you to I didn't know you two were cousins though" McCoy said becoming a bit pink himself. "Uh I'm just gonna go find Gailia now you two have fun ok oh and play nice" Kirk teased then left. "So uh you wanna dance with me?" Bones asked shyly.

_ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST -ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-S T-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST_

She took his hand his warm, big, and callused hand. Dr. McCoy was that night wearing a white tuxedo with a red bow tie and he was so irresistible. He was now standing here with a charming smile and asking her to dance. She felt that her dreams were coming true as the two made their way to the dance floor. His brownish green eyes looking into her own as they slowly danced, she finally placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon when neither could find Jim the two left the party and walked along a sidewalk in the place of what Starfleet called a park. In the light of the moon he looked like the most handsome knight ever instead of a fellow medical classmate that she saw everyday in the clinic. When they reached her and Christine's quarters he reached for her hand and place a soft and sensual kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight Morgan can we maybe say uh go on another date sometime just us?" McCoy asked. "Yes I would love to how about maybe Friday?" She asked back with a dreamy smile. "Prefect see you tomorrow?" McCoy asked "Of course goodnight leonard" she said kissing his cheek and shutting her door for the night.


End file.
